


All My Lovin'

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: I've Just Seen a Face [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, PWP, Porn With Plot, Wayhaught - Freeform, maybe a little bit of voyerism, seriously, there's sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: After a summer apart, Nicole and Waverly are back at school and decide to attend a party together. Then, of course, they can't keep their hands off each other. (Also, Nicole in a suit)





	All My Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous college AU "I've Just Seen A Face". Aka a reason to write something dirty because I couldn't even think of an actual plot. So if you don't like the dirty things...don't read on.

Nicole grunted as she lifted another box out of the truck and slowly carried it up the dorm stairs. Sweat was making her shirt cling to her back and even though she had pushed the sleeves of her shirt up over her shoulders a long time ago, she was still overheating. Her thighs burned as she finished off the last few stairs. Thankfully Waverly's dorm was pretty close to the stairs. She walked through the door, smiling at Waverly who was unpacking a box of books.

She dropped the box on another stack and leaned against it as she caught her breath. She plucked at the front of her shirt that was sticking to her uncomfortably. Damn sweat.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Nicole kicked the bottom box lightly but it just thunked hollowly, barely moving. Waverly walked over and opened it up. Nicole looked inside and was not as surprised as she should have been. "More books. I've never known someone with so many books."

"Well, then you've never known someone like me," Waverly said turning so she was facing her girlfriend. She ran her hands up Nicole's arms and smiled up at her. "Thank you for carrying my stuff in for me."

She tried to pull Nicole against her but she held the other girl away by the hips. "I'm so sweaty, babe."

Waverly squeezed Nicole's biceps lovingly and pressed her body to Nicole's anyways. "I kinda like it," she said admiring her arms, "Did you know sweating releases pheromones?"

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Waverly and leaned down to peck her lips. "Oh really?"

The brunette nodded and played with the sweaty hairs at the base of Nicole's neck. She leaned down and gave Waverly what was supposed to be a brief peck on the lips, but Waverly gripped her hair and deepened the kiss. Nicole was definitely not going to complain, especially when Waverly was doing those things she was doing with her tongue. She widened her stance so that Waverly wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes anymore. It was also convenient because now Waverly could stand between her legs and their bodies could press together as closely as possible.

"Hey, Wave- oh my god you guys!" Wynonna's voice brought their lips apart and Nicole groaned in frustration. Waverly pressed her face into Nicole's chest to suppress a giggle while the red head shot a look at her sister. "Didn't I deal with this enough over the summer, guys?"

Wynonna gave them an exasperated look as Waverly scoffed. "Nicole only stayed with us a week," Waverly said pulling away from Nicole, "And you only walked in on us once."

"Once too many," Wynonna said in a scoffing voice. She threw herself on Waverly's bed. "Not the mention all the gross facetimes and phone calls I had to be privy to. If I have to listen to you two talk while you watch the same show over the phone one more time, I'll kill one of you."

"It's the only way to watch 'The Facts of Life'," Waverly insisted.

Wynonna threw a stray pillow at them. "The wall between our rooms is very thin," Wynonna said pointing at them, "And I know for a fact that it wasn't always 'Facts of Life'. Unless Joe and Blair did a lot more then I ever knew about."

Nicole blushed as Waverly stomped her foot angrily. "It's just gay cinema, Wynonna!"

"Whatever," Wynonna said picking up one of Waverly's books and flipping through it. She got bored within two seconds and threw it back on the pile. "Can I just say, that this whole you dating my sister thing isn't working out for me."

"And why's that?" Nicole asked, wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist from behind.

"Because," Wynonna said pointing at her, "now you're too busy carrying her boxes to carry mine."

"Why don't you get one of your boy toys to carry them for you?" Nicole teased, "I'm sure Doc or Dolls would help you out."

Wynonna scoffed and waved a dismissive hand at them. "So I can end up like you two? No thank you."

The two pointedly ignored Wynonna, Waverly leaning fully back into Nicole. She kissed the side of her neck and Waverly giggled. The older Earp made a very distinct gagging sound but it just made Nicole grab her girlfriend tighter.

Waverly was lucky enough to have a room to herself, albeit very small, but the bathroom connected to another room. It was the dorms for the "gifted" kids or, as Wynonna wouldn't let Waverly forget all summer, the "nerd rooms". But Waverly having a room mostly to herself only meant good things for Nicole, so she wasn't going to partake in the making fun of.

The bathroom door opened and a short, skinny Indian boy walked through. He had lab goggles on his forehead and a crisp, brand new lab coat on. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, but his face immediately turned to concern, "I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything. I just came to say hi."

"Hi!" Waverly said, unfazed, "You must be my roommate! I'm Waverly. This is my sister Wynonna," she grunted in acknowledgement, "And my girlfriend Nicole."

She pulled herself from Nicole's arms and held her hand out for the boy.

"Jeremy," he said pointing to the embroidered name on his lab coat and taking Waverly's hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm so glad you're gay too!" He shrugged awkwardly, looking between Nicole and Waverly,. "I mean, I'm guessing. Right?"

Nicole chuckled in good nature. "Yes, we are."

"Awesome!" he did a little hop in place, "I am too. It's nice that I've been here for a whole day and no one's thrown anything at me yet. It's kind of awesome. So I decided to throw myself into the whole gay thing. The Spectrum club is putting on a mixer tonight." He dug into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a folded up flier. "Are you going to go?"

Waverly looked over at Nicole who shrugged. "It's up to you."

"It could be fun," Waverly said threading her fingers through Nicole's and looking up at her. "It could be like a date."

Nicole couldn't help but smile widely. Waverly was so cute looking up at her like that, her excitement palpable. "Then let's do it," she said pecking the shorter girl's lips. Waverly squealed and Nicole could practically hear Wynonna roll her eyes.

"Wynonna will come with us," Nicole said with a wider smile.

Jeremy looked impossibly happy and it looked like he was physically restraining himself from jumping up and down. "Cool! Waverly, want to walk together?"

"Yeah!" she said. Nicole could tell she was feeding off his excitement and she tried to remember what it was like to be in your first year of college. Wynonna looked like she wanted to die already. Jeremy practically ran back into his room and Waverly threw her arms around Nicole's waist. "This is going to be fun."

Nicole kissed the top of her head and Waverly hummed in happiness.

"Nic!" Wynonna said suddenly standing up from the bed, "Let's hit the road if we're going to this thing then. You definitely have to take a shower and I have to start drinking."

Nicole squeezed Waverly gently. "She's right," she said leaning down to kiss Waverly, "I have to go. I'll meet you there?"

"Fine," Waverly sighed dramatically. Nicole kissed her again just before Wynonna dragged her out of the room.

Wynonna convinced Nicole to carry two boxes into their apartment for her, but she refused to carry anymore. Wynonna begged and threatened but Nicole just ignored her and got in the shower to wash the sweat and grime from the day off of her. It was great to be back. It was her Senior year, she had a beautiful girlfriend who had just moved to campus, she had been doing well in all of her classes and fully expected the same for this year. She was already starting to think of places to apply to before the end of the year. It seemed like this year was going to be pretty great.

"Hey!" Wynonna barged into the bathroom and Nicole opened the curtain just enough to get a good look at her.

"Don't you believe in privacy?"

"I've already seen your ass," Wynonna said holding a garment bag in one hand and managing two beers in the other, "There's nothing left to hide."

Nicole blushed. "That's why you should learn to knock before entering doors."

"What is this?" Wynonna asked brandishing the garment bag towards Nicole.

"It's mine. Why are you going through my stuff?"

"You should wear it," Wynonna said hanging it on the back of the bathroom door.

"Why? I was just going to wear my normal clothes."

Wynonna sat on the sink with a smirk. "Because, as much as I don't want to think about it, I know my sister will lose her mind if she sees you in that. And I don't want to think of the aftermath, but I would like to see Waverly acting like an idiot."

Nicole weighed the options in her head. It was something that Waverly would have never seen before...and if Wynonna thought that she would like it...

"Fine," Nicole said, "Why are you drinking two beers at once?"

The Earp fist pumped a little in victory and jumped off of the sink. "I'm not drinking two beers at once, idiot," she said walking over to Nicole, "This one is for you." She tipped her hand and pointed a bottle at Nicole. "Shower beer is the best beer. Remember all that stock we stole-"

" _You_ stole-"

"Fine. _I_ stole from the Queer Beer Festival that one time? That's when we discovered shower beer."

Nicole stared at it for a moment before taking it wordlessly. She pulled the curtain back and listened as Wynonna walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Water dripped down her face and she wiped it away before taking a sip of her beer. Damn. Shower beer was good.

A little while and only one small bickering later, Wynonna and Nicole were walking to the house just off campus that the party was at. Nicole adjusted her tie and looked down at her suit. It was just a simple black suit with a white button up shirt, but she was getting a little more selfconscious the closer they got to the house.

"Stop it," Wynonna said when Nicole tugged on her sleeve for the fifth time, "You look hot. If I didn't know how annoyin you were, I'd prorbably try and jump your bones too."

"You're an idiot," Nicole murmured. She began to hear the sound of music and turned a corner to see the house at the end of the block. Nicole looked up and down the street to see if she saw any sign of Waverly. As soon as they entered the house, Wynonna was handing Nicole a red cup. She always seemed to find the booze almost immediatly. Maybe booze just found her.

"Ugh, gross," Wynonna said after taking a long chug, "Jungle juice. Choice of Freshies everywhere. Better drink it fast, Haught."

She took a cautious sip, cringing at the cheap alcohol. She figured it was better to get it over with. She quickly drank the contents down with the expertise that a person finds after partying with Wynonna for years. Afterwards, she crushed the cup and tossed the cup in the trash along with Wynonna. With a few blinks as the alcohol went through her system, she took a look around the living room for Waverly. Nothing.

She walked into the kitchen, Wynonna close behind when she saw Waverly sitting on the counter. There was a tall, dark haired woman leaning against the counter next to Waverly, all black, leather and rock and roll. Waverly was talking and gesturing wildly, a cup in her hand and the other girl managed to look completely enthralled while clearly not paying any attention at all. Not that Nicole could blame her. Waverly had on a short skirt that showed off her legs and a top that hugged her in just the rigth way.

"Ugh, horny Freshman."

Wynonna nudged Nicole with her elbow, "You going to go beat that chick up or something?"

"Nope," Nicole said pouring herself and Wynonna a shot from one of the bottles at the counter, "No need." They took it easily before Nicole walked over to Waverly. As soon as Waverly saw her girlfriend approaching, she smiled brightly, the force of it crinkling her eyes. She violently threw out her arms towards her and Nicole smirked smugly. As she approached Waverly, she set her hands on her knees and let them move up her thighs as they went. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and pecked her lips over and over. If it wasn't clear by the tint of her cheeks or the slight glaze over her eyes, the taste of alcohol on Waverly's lips would give away that she was drunk.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said between kisses, "Did you miss me?"

"I did," Waverly said playing with the hair at the base of Nicole's skull. The girl who had previously been talking to Waverly seemed to get the picture and disappeared pretty quickly. Wynonna took her place and nudged her sister.

"Stop it you guys, people are going to think you're gay," Wynonna said dryly as she drank more jungle juice.

"I am gay," Waverly said as if Wynonna didn't know, "Don't be mean, Wynonna."

"Where's your little gay best friend?" Wynonna asked looking around.

"He's dancing with a boy," Waverly said with a giggle. She pointed vaguely towards the living room where Jeremy was pulling off some sort of weird nerdy dance move.

"Oh, god, I'll never be able to forget that," Wynonna said into her cup.

Nicole's attention turned back to Waverly when she felt her hands smooth down her chest and tug at her lapel. She looked up and saw Waverly looking at her suit, eyes wide.

"Baby, I didn't know you had this," Waverly whispered. She slipped her hands under the fabric of the jacket. Her hands played with the buttons. "You look like a sexy secret agent or something," she said pulling Nicole so close that her hips bumped on the tile of the counter.

"You're drunk," Nicole said with an amused smile. She took Waverly's cup, mostly drunk, and took a long sip.

Waverly gave an exaggerated shake of her head, hair tossing over her shoulder. Wynonna shoved Waverly a little bit from the side. "Oh, she's totally drunk," she said with a smirk, "Good luck, Haught, she gets extra handsy when she's drunk."

"Do not," Waverly said with a cute little pout. The way she was tugging on Nicole's tie definitely didn't help her claim though. Nicole finished off Waverly's drink and she began to feel the alcohol in her own system too. Her head was light, limbs a little heavy and lips numb. Waverly tugged her down by her tie and she went willingly, falling onto Waverly's lips with a sigh. She vaguely registered Wynonna grumbling something and disappearing but was too focused on how Waverly's thighs tightened around her waist and her skirt was so short she really could just-

"Hey, Waverly!" Jeremy said coming up behind them. It must have surprised Waverly because she bit Nicole's lip a little too hard when she jumped back in surprise. Nicole hissed and ran her tongue over it to soothe the area as Waverly peeked around her to look at her roommate. "Oh sorry," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. At least he had taken the lab coat off. "We're going guys about to publicly fornicate? I hear that's big at college parties-"

"No, Jeremy," Waverly said, cutting him off. Nicole pulled away from Waverly reluctantly and leaned back against the counter next to her. "Are you having fun?"

Jeremy nodded and then smiled shyly. "Yeah, but I think I'm scaring people away from my dance moves. I...never really danced before."

Waverly slipped off of the counter with a huge smile and she took both of Jeremy's hands in hers. "I used to be a cheerleader," she said very seriously, "Let's dance, I can teach you some things."

"Okay!" Jeremy said following Waverly to the dance floor. Nicole remembered very much that Waverly was a cheerleader. She had treated Nicole to a private performance during her week with the Earp sisters over the summer. 

Wynonna appeared again, her lips slightly redder and swollen, but Nicole didn't say anything. She handed a cup to Nicole who took it gratefully. The jungle juice didn't seem so bad anymore. 

"Oh, fuck, he's dancing again," Wynonna muttered as they both watched Jeremy attempt to dance, "Maybe I should just put him out of his misery now."

"I bet he's not even eighteen," Nicole said as Waverly tried to get him to move his hips to some sort of beat, "Look at that baby face."

"Maybe we should have checked his ID."

Nicole didn't hear anything else that Wynonna said because Waverly began to dance, really dance, to the song and her whole mouth went dry. She put Jeremy's hands on her hips and swayed easily to the beat, her hips thrusting and gyrating in an almost mesmerizing way. She continued to drink, eyes never leaving Waverly's hips as they began to do...almost sinful things.

She did a particularly enthusiastic body roll and Nicole's grip tightened on her cup, the cheap plastic collapsing easily under her grip. Thankfully most of the liquid was in her stomach by that point. Her eyes followed the roll up Waverly's body, only to see big brown eyes staring back at her, a smug smirk on Waverly's lips. A little drunk smirk, too, but Nicole was too inebriated to really notice that herself.

"You are so whipped," Wynonna said taking Nicole's destroyed cup from her hands and finishing off the contents, "I'm getting out of here before I see something I don't want to see."

Nicole just nodded dumbly. Her feet carried her closer and closer to Waverly until her hands were on the girl's hips. It was like all the other sweaty, hormonal college kids gyrating in the living room faded into the distance and it was just the two of them, dancing in the middle. Waverly's shirt had ridden up and her skin was hot under Nicole's touch. 

Thankfully it seemed like Jeremy got the hint and had disappeared somewhere. Not that Nicole would have noticed with the way her girlfriend's eyes were boring into Nicole's, hands back on her tie. She rested her forehead on Waverly's as needy hands threaded through red locks, tugging and scratching at her scalp. Nicole groaned at the feeling and let her hands wander up the back of Waverly's shirt. Her skin was sticky with sweat and Nicole could feel the muscles move and jump under her fingers.

"You look...really good in this," Waverly said, looking at Nicole's outfit very deliberately. Nicole shivered under her gaze.

"This reminds me of the first time we met," Nicole said with a fond smile, "You were so cute."

"And you were so drunk," Waverly said tracing Nicole's lips with her thumb. The taller woman sucked Waverly's thumb into her mouth and traced it with her tongue before letting it go with a smirk.

Waverly pulled Nicole's head towards her own to kiss her. Their lips moved together almost sloppily, teeth clashing desperately. Nicole felt every nip and bite right between her legs. She needed more of Waverly. 

She turned around and pressed her ass into Nicole, her arm around her neck. Nicole's hands remained low on her hips as she found the beat again. She buried her nose in Waverly's hair, breathing her in. She smelled like cinnamon and sweat and just...Waverly. Nicole trailed her lips down the slope of Waverly's neck before she found her pulse point. She bit her and soothed the area with her tongue, smirking when Waverly's hips lost rhythm for a second. 

Waverly guided Nicole's lips back to hers and they kissed again. The brunette pulled back, breath ragged on Nicole's lips. "Nicole," she whispered, "I need you to fuck me."

Nicole moaned and pulled her so tight against her that neither of them could move anymore. She kissed her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Nicole checked every bedroom, but they were all occupied. She briefly considered the bathroom but there was a line ten people long outside of it and the lust running through her veins was not going to allow her to wait. She practically jogged back down the stairs, Waverly close behind her, and tried to calculate how long it would take to get back to her apartment. Too long, probably. Instead she tugged Waverly along to the back door and ducked outside. The music was muted, bass pounding against the windows and the air was still heavy with the summer heat. She walked Waverly around to the side of the house where there was a storage shed and some bushes. There was the perfect spot between the two that was nearly invisible from the backyard and Nicole decided that's where they would go.

She pushed Waverly up against the side of the house and began kissing her neck. "Is this okay?" she murmured against the skin, salty with sweat.

Waverly just nodded breathlessly, fingers drunkenly working at the knot in Nicole's tie. She loosened it just enough to pull it loose so she could fumble with the buttons on Nicole's shirt. Nicole pushed her hand under Waverly's shirt and cupped her breast over her bra. She slowed her kisses down and just felt Waverly for a moment, the way she breathed against her, the weight of her breast in her palm. 

Three very serious words were on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn't sure if a drunken hook up outside of a party was the best way to express them.

"Nicole," Waverly said tilting her hips towards her and wrapping a leg low on Nicole's hips. She gripped her girlfriend's leg and lifted it higher on her hips, pressing herself into Waverly and making her gasp. Her head tipped back and thumped against the side of the house, but she didn't seem to mind. Nicole's mouth tasted her throat as her hips moved with the ministrations. Waverly's skirt had ridden so high up, it might as well have not existed at this point.

Waverly took Nicole's hand that had a death grip on her hip and pushed it under her skirt, pressing it between her thighs. "Please."

Nicole cursed to herself, feeling the soaked fabric under her fingers. She stroked Waverly over her panties, face pressed into her neck, and listened as she panted into her ear. She would keep teasing Waverly like this, but her impatience was getting the best of her, not to mention the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

Waverly's hands danced along Nicole's ribs and breasts, fulfilling no apparent destination, just exploring the skin beneath them. Nicole pushed Waverly's panties to the side and let her fingers slip through the slick folds. Waverly's hips jerked into her hand when she first circled her clit, their lips smashing together. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Nicole slipped two fingers into Waverly, making her mewl in pleasure. The tight heat made Nicole even more lightheaded then she was from the alcohol. 

She began a rhythm, using her hips to press into Waverly as she swallowed every moan from her lips. Somehow, Waverly's other leg ended up around Nicole's hips and she held her up, pressing even harder into the wall behind them to maintain her rhythm.

Waverly ripped her mouth away, one hand grasping the collar and the other tangled in red hair. She let out a low groan and Nicole kissed her again, unable to bear their lips being apart for more then few moments. Their kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated and probably the most passionate thing Nicole had ever experienced. 

She felt Waverly tighten around her fingers, her hips moving as best they could in this position to Nicole's thrusts. Her wrist was aching, almost on fire, from the awkward way it was trapped between their bodies. But Nicole would rather die then stop in this moment. They both pulled away, gasping for breath. Nicole opened her eyes and saw Waverly, pupils blown, looking at her. Her hair was a mess, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed and she was absolutely beautiful.

"S-so close," Waverly panted, "I-...I," She moaned, "I l-love you."

It was so quite it was barely a whisper, and Nicole's thrusting faltered for a second but Waverly didn't seem to notice. Her eyes slammed shut and her body stiffened, legs and arms pulling Nicole impossibly close as she came. Nicole's hand kept moving, eventually slowing to help her down from her high. She felt Waverly's arousal dripping down her hand and buried her face in the other girl's neck. 

"I love you too," Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth. Saying it was like flying and falling at the same time. Her heart squeezed in her chest, adrenaline high and she wanted to just say it over and over again. Waverly just panted, body quivering slightly. She placed a small kiss behind Nicole's ear and she knew she had heard her. Nicole slowly pulled her hand away from between Waverly's thighs and gently lowered her to the ground.

They stood pressed against each other for a moment, just kissing each other lazily, lips soft and swollen.

"Take me home," Waverly whispered as she brushed their lips together. Nicole couldn't think of a better idea.


End file.
